


honey bun

by imstephtacular



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Lilo friendship, M/M, Minor Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Silly Fights, bff louis, cheesy ass couple fluff, liam is an idiot!fic, ponytail zayn, whiny liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imstephtacular/pseuds/imstephtacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of a sudden, Liam hates Zayn's new 'do. Maybe a chat with Louis will help him sort out his weird feelings...</p>
<p>Or...ponytail/bun!zayn is all the rage and Liam is a little jealous that he has to share Zayn's beauty</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey bun

The internet is going wild. Between the interviews and appearances in the last few weeks, all anyone can talk about is Zayn’s hair.

“Honestly, I think it’s stupid,” Liam scoffs. He and Louis are sprawled across the king-sized bed in their hotel suite, both flicking through the online gossip sites and blogs. Louis nudges Liam with his shoulder and furrows his brow. 

“What? All the hype? This isn’t a new thing, Liam,” Louis points out, turning back to his screen and scrolling some more. 

“No, I know that. The hype, I’m used to. I mean the actual hair is stupid,” Liam clarifies, his voice huffy like a petulant child. 

“Woah, woah, hang on a mo’,” Louis sits up, folding his feet underneath himself and staring oddly at Liam’s frame on the bed. “Zayn, god of beauty, timeless classic, guardian of your affections…” Louis dramatically flings his arms about, clutching his heart, “is flawed?” Louis gasps and throws himself back into the pillows, rolling around in a fit of exaggerated sighs and Say it ain’t so!’s. 

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Liam replies, glaring in Louis’ direction. “Just because I love the guy doesn’t mean I have to like everything about him.”

“Ah, spoken like a true gent in love,” Louis swoons, rolling again dramatically. He sits up finally and looks Liam in the eyes. “Okay, seriously now though. Is it really that big of a deal?” Liam sighs, shoving his computer aside and flopping down beside Louis. Louis brings him in close, curling an arm, almost, around Liam’s bicep and planting a light kiss on his forehead. “Love, talk to me. Tell me. Why the sudden reaction to nothing?” 

Liam sighs again, into the spot between Louis’ chest and arm. “I don’t know,” he exhales, thinking. “Ever since Zayn and I finally got together, it’s like…everything is amplified.”

“And that’s a bad thing because…” 

“I…I’m not sure. I mean. I don’t know what I mean,” Liam groans, scrubbing at his face. “I mean. I think I mean…okay, obviously everyone knows Zayn is stunning. You would have to be blind and dead not to notice.” Liam’s face lights up, despite himself. Louis knows it too, forming his free arm into a preach! gesture. “And well, I just, I’m not used to everyone fawning over him. Like, I know how wonderful and beautiful and fucking fantastic he is, but it’s…weird when the fans notice it too? I don’t know, I’m not making sense and I’m being an idiot.” Liam buries his face in his hands and Louis silently laughs, his chest vibrating against Liam’s hidden face.

“Love, love, love…” Louis shakes his head. “This is totally normal. I swear. But it’s something we lads have to get used to. We are in the spotlight and whatever the media feels like highlighting at the moment, that’s what makes everyone go crazy. Remember when I stopped wearing beanies and the world had a communal meltdown?” Louis smiles fondly, a bit smugly, and Liam lets out a little laugh.    
“Yeah, yeah, I guess you’re right…”

“Or when Harry twirled on stage and fell on his arse during tour and Twitter was exploding with Training for the ballet, Potter? jokes for a month?”

“Yeah.”

“Or that time you said that stupid thing…and that other time you said that other stupid thing…”

“Okay, okay, Lou, I get it,” Liam smiles genuinely, curling himself out of Louis’ warm cocoon and sitting up beside him. “Zayn’s hair is just…the new big thing. It’ll…pass, yeah, it’ll pass.”

Louis eyes him suspiciously. “Yeah, say whatever you want, Li, but I know you’re not convinced. Yes, this will pass, but clearly what you’re feeling won’t. Spill. What else is behind this?” Louis turns to Liam, squarely, and narrows his cool eyes until Liam cracks.

“I…I think it’s…I think it’s that Zayn’s never been one for attention. And…it’s weird that I have to, you know, share that, now…?” Liam flushes, hiding his face in his hands again. 

Louis’ eyes soften and he reaches out to rub Liam’s fuzzy head. “Oh Liam, Liam, Liam, dear…now that makes more sense. You did pick the quiet, broody one, yeah, so this must come as a shock,” Louis adds, scratching his chin. “Well. Yes. Right. So. Moping about in my room about it won’t fix a thing. Go on, get, go talk to your boyfriend about this, not me!” Louis shoos him off the bed, swatting his butt as he fumbles off the side. 

“Okay, okay I’m going…thanks for the, er, pep talk, Tommo,” Liam smirks, pulling on his shoes. 

“Any time, darling!” Louis chirps.

**

Liam makes his way down the hall to his and Zayn’s room and knocks. A mumble from behind the door beckons him in and he slips inside quietly. “Hey babe,” Zayn calls over the soft paperback he’s reading, curled nearly into the armchair by the window. His glasses are perched atop his head, tangled in flyaway strands of curls from the mess of his bedhead. 

Liam carefully approaches, not wanting to disturb Zayn in this scene. Liam gets a hard beat in his chest and sometimes lower when he sees Zayn all cozy and tousled and…intellectual. He’s losing his mind just looking at him, he’s almost forgotten why he’s come. He shakes his head slightly and sits down on the floor at Zayn’s feet. 

“Hey,” he whispers, picking at frayed ends on the carpet. 

Zayn rests his book on the arm of the chair and leans his elbows onto his knees. “What’s up, love?” And every time Zayn says something like that, looking like that— soft and warm and cozy and smart and sexy as hell— Liam forgets why he’s sad or mad or anything except Zayn’s. He looks up to meet Zayn’s eyes and, upon seeing the rumpled mess atop his head, remembers why he’s acting the way he is. 

“It’s…it’s nothing,” Liam begins, but catches himself. “No, wait. There’s something. It’s…stupid, but I can’t stop thinking about it,” Liam rambles, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. “It’s…about your hair,” he blushes, not looking at Zayn for fear of death by embarrassment. 

Zayn squints and reflexively reaches back to touch his locks. “My…my hair?” Liam finally looks up to see a confused version of his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, your hair. It’s…stupid…”

“My hair…is stupid?” Zayn’s beyond confused now, but also amused. He reaches down to touch Liam’s hands and Liam flinches. 

“Yes. Your hair is stupid. There. I said it!” Liam announces, sounding childish again. “I think your hair like that looks stupid and I’m sick of everyone flailing over it like you’re the son of Adonis and making such a big deal,” he sighs, throwing his hands up in defeat, petty as ever. 

“Liam…” Zayn begins slowly. “Let me make sure I have this straight,” he continues, pushing his glasses down for emphasis. “You. Are upset. And…quite possibly jealous? Because I have a new hairstyle and…our fans…like it?” His face screwed up into confusion is even too lovely for Liam to resist, as he faces Zayn again and lets out a laugh.

“Well, when you say it like that…” Liam bites his lip, feeling sheepish and silly. 

“Yeah. Exactly,” Zayn says, giving Liam a glare of judgment, half in jest. “You know, I do it for you, Li,” Zayn murmurs, pulling them both to their feet, knocking their knees together. “I like it when you touch my hair, run your fingers through it. I thought wearing it like this more often would encourage you to do it more.” Zayn flushes slightly, scratching the back of his neck, letting a few strands tumble over his fingertips. “Plus, why wouldn’t I want to show it off if it’s something you love so much? Or maybe don’t love so much, as it seems you’re trying to tell me…”

“Your man bun is a grand gesture of love?” Liam stares at him, dumbfounded, dropping their hands between them. “Why couldn’t you just, you know, give me chocolates or take me to Paris like a normal person?” Liam shouts, laughing and rolling his eyes to the heavens.

“Well, how unromantic and unoriginal, Liam Payne. You should know by now that I’m unconventional,” Zayn smirks, pulling Liam back into him. “Maybe this wasn’t the best way to show that,” he admits.

“Ya think?”

Zayn shoves Liam before pulling him closer again. “We’re both stupid. And stupid in love with each other. And this…is stupid.” Liam nods and smiles and Zayn nods and smiles back and they stay there, staring stupidly at each other for a moment before Liam tentatively reaches back forward, slides Zayn’s glasses back atop his head, and gently tangles his fingers in his dark, shiny locks. 

“Okay, maybe this is pretty fabulous and they’re right to be making a big deal out of it,” Liam murmurs into Zayn’s ear. Zayn just smiles and sighs, melting into Liam’s touch and letting Liam caress every strand of hair on his head.


End file.
